Fight Hard (Part Two)
Episode Ten, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 Please, if you're reading this episode, please comment. I don't know how I'm going to complete this series without any comments, or fans for that matter. The reason I'm still writing this is because there were fans for this series, so PLEASE comment. This episode is dedicated to Rainy who has been a good friend of mine, and I know she's determined and willing to do things for her best friends :) <3 Fight Hard (Part Two) Shard was dumbfounded to see that Snarl knew that we were attacking Fort Sutter. Unless there was a spy in Fort Sutter itself, nobody else in the Spy Army Shard didn’t trust should have known. Shard pursed her lips and stood her ground, “Let her go, Snarl.” “Let her go?” the leader laughed, “As if I would. I need to stop this Rebellion before it goes too far. You’ve been causing trouble everywhere; even spurring up rebels in my own Spy Army.” “Well aren’t you a lucky one?” Shard drawled, smirking. Snarl’s eyes crept to Rowanfeather, Tigerkit, and Echo of the Stream. “More traitors and a prisoner now, huh?” Shard shot a look at her patrol. They formed a protective circle around Rowanfeather and her kit. Brightsong had stopped struggling, and she was lying still, her breath coming in gasps now. Snarl dug his claws in harder. Shard bit her lip. “What do you want from us then?” She hissed. “I want you all to be my prisoners.” Shard opened her mouth to respond, but Snarl continued smoothly, “And I want you to tell the rest of the Rebellion to lay off and surrender, or leave and never come back. Both choices are fine with me.” The white she-cat exchanged a look with her patrol. “This is utterly amusing,” Snarl purred, “to ask you poor kittens struggling under my paws all this time. You’re pawns in my game, and you’ll never beat the Spy Army. Now give up, don’t forget I have Eagle that Hunts at Night in my paws.” Dark of Night snarled threateningly at the mention of their lost friend. Shard bared her teeth, “We’ll fight you until you capture us.” “Really,” Snarl laughed, “Do you even know who betrayed you?” Wolf that Bounds in Snow tensed. He was obviously thinking about the camp and his brother and sister. “Come on out.” Snarl called out, “It’s okay now, you’ve done enough for me.” A gray tom padded out into the clearing, his clear blue eyes unfazed and narrowed as he eyed the Rebellion members. “Rain?” ~ Eagle that Hunts at Night slumped tiredly in his cell. The stone walls were pressing against his, and it felt like he was being swallowed by the endless walls of stone that had been surrounding him for the past few weeks. They’re never coming to save me... Eagle swallowed back his fears as he heard footsteps on the hollow stone ground. He looked up and saw one of the brute guards drag a silver tabby she-cat to the next cell. It was Leaf that Changes Color. She looked utterly defeated, her paws dragging uselessly on the ground and her head lolling to the side. “Leaf?” Eagle whispered softly once the guard had left, “Leaf, are you alright?” Finally, after talking to her aimlessly about his old life, Eagle managed to wake up Leaf and shake her out of the lifeless form she was in. Leaf didn’t talk, but her head was raised, and her green eyes were fixed on the light brown tabby tom. “Well you know, I don’t remember much about my past, but I remember some of the Tribe elders telling me that I was born a rogue, and I was found near the entrance some time before Shard of Ice was born. I kind of remember my rogue name, it was like Eagle, but I’m not too sure. “I kind of remember my mother and father, I think my father died when I was really young, and my mother took care of me until I was two moons old. She died soon after, presumably because of green-cough, and I wandered around for another good moon or so. “That was when the Tribe found me and such.” Leaf only choked out, “Why are you telling me this?” She whispered softly, her emerald green eyes dull and emotionless. “Well, why are you here?” Eagle pointed out, “I don’t think you would care, but you’re here for a reason, and I might as well keep you company.” “We’re not on the same side though.” Leaf sighed, her eyes narrowed slightly, “Raina just wants to punish me for everything I’ve been doing.” “What have you been doing?” Leaf didn’t respond right away. Her eyes grew distant, and Eagle was uncomfortable with the silence. The other cat, Spirit of the Falling Leaf coughed softly, “I think we should all be saying what have we been doing to get in prison.” The light brown tabby tom snorted, “I got captured by the Spy Army?” Spirit cracked a smile, “I...kind of failed Snarl in catching the Rebellion, so Snarl deemed me incompetent and threw me in here.” They both looked at Leaf. She blinked, then mewed, “Like I said, my mother just wants to-” “You’re mother may be mean,” Spirit interrupted, “but she wouldn’t throw her daughter into prison for no reason. Now I’m certain Snarl threw you in here before he left, and you somehow failed him too.” Leaf flinched. “Well...” Eagle’s face softened, “You can tell us, we’re on the same side now.” The silver tabby still hesitated, “It kind of started out after the first battle against the Rebellion... “Leaf, why are you still standing there like a duck?” Snarl sighed, “Come on, we’re retreating, and unless you want to be captured of clawed to death, I would move along.” The silver tabby nodded and turned to go. As she plodded away from the battlefield with the Rebellion’s cheers echoing after them. She cast one last look back at the triumph Rebellion, and saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at her. Then they left the Rebellion’s camp and headed back to their own camp. “What were you doing, lagging behind to glance back at the Rebellion?” Snarl hissed, his eyes narrowed angrily. “I was just glaring at them! They shouldn’t have won that battle!” Leaf argued back guiltily. '' ''Snarl narrowed his eyes, “No, they shouldn’t have.” Leaf let out a sigh as her father stomped away. ~'' ''“Do even begin to understand how many battles you’ve lost now? You tell me you weren’t at your best, but you’re never concentrating anymore!” Snarl lashed his tail, “I’m sick of losing these battles! We should have already won the war!” Leaf shrank back, “It won’t happen again, father, I-” “Of course it’s not happening again,” he sneered, “because I’m taking away your privileges to be a faction leader. You’ll do whatever I say, and join whatever squad I order you to.” The silver tabby winced, “Please, I know I’ve been distracted, but I promise the next time you send me after the Rebellion, I’ll do it right!” Snarl snorted, and his mouth twisted in a contorted smirk, “That’s what you always say, Leaf, but you never keep your promise.” Leaf opened her mouth to protest, but Snarl continued, “I’ve had enough with your ‘promises’, you’re going to do what ''I say now.”'' “Yes, father...” ~'' ''“Leaf that Changes Color, did you hear what I said?” Snarl snapped. When the silver tabby blinked guiltily, the leader sighed, “I told you to go with the squad that’s being stationed at Fort Sutter.” “The rebel camp?” “Yes, now go!” Snarl lashed out with his front paw, claws outstretched. Leaf let out a yelp and skidded out of the way before charging out of her father’s, and hers’, den. She panted as she reached the patrol, not even bothering to nod her head in greeting as she sulked in the back. Snarl had gotten angrier and angrier with Leaf’s performance, and he rarely gave her good jobs anymore. He was always cruel, and Raina had stopped being kind too. Leaf was starting to hate her life. “Okay guys, we’re here.” The squad leader barked, “Get into the positions I assigned you.” Leaf shuffled along with the others, and waited for something, anything, to happen. Soon, there were shrieks and yowls indicating that the Rebellion had come. She instantly spotted a brown tom and a ginger and white she-cat slipping into camp, prey in their jaws. The brown tom met her gaze, and Leaf gulped, instantly looking away, trying not to act strange. She felt his gaze on her, as if he was feeling incredulous that she had let him pass. She didn’t know why she didn’t want to give him in, but she felt something...strange about him. It was after the battle that Snarl had learned that she had been reluctant to give in the enemy. “You’re useless!” he hissed, “You haven’t done anything right!” He hissed in annoyance, “I’m sick of waiting for you to do something right!” Before Leaf could respond, Snarl growled, “You’re going to the prisons, no excuses!” Leaf sighed softly, “I can’t do anything about it, and now I’m stuck in here.” Eagle whispered back, “The Rebellion will come, Leaf, and you’ll be alright.” He mewed, looking at her seriously, “We’ll all be.” ~ “Rain!” Shard gasped, her eyes shocked, “Why...why would you?” “He offered me more than any of you could have offered me.” He snarled, his tail lashing. Shard lunged for him, catching him off guard. Nobody came to his rescue, and Shard raised her paws threatening. “Don’t,” someone gasped, and Shard froze. “I got it.” Roanfur? The End. Sorry it's so short! I may revise it later on, I had no time tonight to finish it properly :c Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture